In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a technology for providing added value based on the movements of a user by registering in an external position information service center movement-related information acquired by a user's mobile terminal including a GPS receiver. In the position information service center, after a program has been started based on a first key operation by the user, position information about the user is acquired from the GPS receiver based on the pressing of a button for registering the position of the mobile terminal by a further second key operation by the user. As a result of this operation, special benefit position information stored in a server is acquired. Further, if the acquired position information about the mobile terminal is included in the pre-set special benefit position information, the user is given a special benefit.